¡Sorpresa!
by Souhatier
Summary: ONESHOT. Un traje de cocinera, un Jerall con hormonas y una fiesta de disfraces de Halloween ¿menudo drama, eh? {Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Octubre "Magia de Espanto" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".}


_Holi! Aquí con otro reto. Este me es un pelín más complicado por el tema de que no sé escribir sobre Jerza pero beh, aquí tienen!_

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

Hay 1372 palabras.

* * *

><p>¡Agg! Es que ese endemoniado disfraz no le entraba. ¿¡Cómo iba a sorprender a la gente si el disfraz no entraba!? Quizás se excedió con los pasteles... Porque juraría que después de ducharse sí le cabía. ¿Cómo es posible? Será alguna pócima mágica... ¿Por culpa de Natsu o Gray? Ellos siempre con sus tonterías, y quizás hasta la hechizaron para ponerla más gorda. Serán paranoyas pero, ¿qué explicación le dáis a que no le cabía ahora el traje tan sexy de cocinera? ¡Si hace un día se lo probó! Erza no entendía cómo demonios no cabía en ese disfraz.<p>

Gray y Natsu se las pagarían bien, y haría que se arrepintieran de haberle dado una poción, o lo que fuera que la haya hecho engordar o que haya encogido el traje. ¡Ahora no tenía cómo ir a la fiesta! Bueno, sí, con algunos arreglillos podía ir con el traje de gata de su armario, pero no le hacía mucha risa el ir demasiado destapada. ¡El de cocinera estaba genial! Apreta los puños, pensando una manera de vengarse de ambos chicos, pero recuerda que debe seguir intentando ponerse el traje, y así hace, como buena voluntad que tiene.

Desistió al onceavo intento, tumbándose sobre el sofá que tenía en su habitación de Fairy Hills.

Alguien abre la puerta y de tal sorpresa se pone en posición de pelea. Seguidamente sus mejillas rivalizan con su cabello al ver que es un... ¿¡UN CHICO!? Corre hacia él sin darle importancia quién sea, derribándolo en el acto. Oye un quejido y se levanta, ayudando a aquel chico para que se pudiera mantener en pie. Sí, vuelve a quedarse roja —rojísima— al descubrir que... —¿¡JE-JE-JERALL!? — Grita, sorprendida. El chico de pelo azul sonríe nervioso mientras acepta la mano de Erza para levantarse del suelo. No estaba aún acostumbrado a entrar a Fairy Hills, teniendo en cuenta que se prohibía la entrada a los hombres pero Lucy le dejó pasar. — Je-Jerall. — Reacciona por fin la peliescarlata. — ¿Cómo has pasado? — Coloca una mano en su cadera, tocando con sus dedos el frío acero de su armadura.

—Venía a avisarte de que ya me compré el pu... disfraz. — Informó el chico, retractándose de su mala palabra al ver la cara de la joven. — ¿No era que querías ir a juego?

—Sí, es cierto. La mayoría irán en parejas y bueno... Quería avisarles de... — Sonrojada, se encamina hacia su sofá. Coge el disfraz y se lo enseña a Jerall. Éste la mira con duda, encogiéndose de hombros. — Es que no me cabe, ¡y no sé porqué! Estoy cabreada, debería haber comido menos pastel. — Se sienta en el suelo aún con el disfraz entre las manos.

Jerall observa el disfraz otra vez. Creo que ha captado el problema. —¿Y te lo probaste sin la armadura? — Erza se levanta como un rayo, como si hubiera una luz del "aleluya" iluminando su cuerpo. — Ya veo que no. — Le recorre una gota de sudor en la frente, tomando asiento en el sofá. Al ver que Erza se había llevado el disfraz a su habitación, decidió esperarla. Ocultó el traje que llevaría a juego con _su_ chica, quería darle una sorpresa.

Erza sale en pocos minutos con el disfraz puesto, y Jerall casi tiene la boca en el suelo. La peliescarlata llevaba un disfraz de cocinera barra stripper, porque ese disfraz dejaba entrever casi todos los pechos de Erza y su espalda estaba al descubierto, casi con la intención de que se le viera el trasero cuando se agachase o saltase por alguna razón. Dio una vuelta dejando ver que el vuelo de su traje era seis dedos por debajo de su entrepierna. —¿Qué tal? Lucy me dijo que ella iría así a la fiesta, es decir, con un disfraz parecido, así que me animé a comprarme este. — Sonríe tan inocente...

Y Jerall está que echa humo. —¡No! Quiero decir, no puedes llevar ese traje. — Erza alza una ceja, y Jerall no sabe cómo explicarse. Entonces vuelve a dar en el clavo, enseñando su traje. — ¡Yo iré de tarta! Pensé que irías de tarta.

Erza mira fijamente al peliazul con ojos de fiera. —Te dije que fuéramos de cocineros especializados en tartas, es decir, con colores pastel y rojo con blanco.

—Yo entendí que fuésemos de tarta. — Sonríe nervioso al ver sus ojos enfurecidos. — Bueno, pues listo, cómprate otro disfraz y... — En realidad estaba deseando ver qué había debajo de ese disfraz tan ligero, pero no podía decírselo. ¡Ni siquiera se habían dado un beso! Él realmente no entendía qué era esta especie de _relación_, si es que podía llamarse así.

La joven vuelve a girarse, y Jerall mira sus braguitas sin poder evitarlo. —Hm, no. Devolverás ese disfraz y yo buscaré alguno parecido al mío en la tienda donde pagué por él. — Aclara con voz seria, y Jerall carraspea.

—Pero ese disfraz... — Empieza a hablar.

—¿Qué? — Contradice Erza, un poco enfadada por el desacuerdo entre ambos.

—Bien, pero primero co... — Titubeó. ¿Erza lo entendería? — ¡Cocíname!

_Oh._ Jerall fue demasiado ingenuo al pensar que la chica no lo entendería porque lo pilló a la primera. Es más, ella es la que estaba deseando aquello y gracias a Erza, el ambiente estaba demasiado ardiente.

La ropa voló tan rápido que una o dos horas más tarde ambos estaban más que satisfechos con aquello. OH SÍ. Esa tensión ya no estaba y ahora Jerall podía llamar a eso de otra forma. —Erza. — Llama, pero la joven está como ida. — Erza, ¿la fiesta no era a las seis?

Ambos tragan saliva. —¡Rápido! Vístete con tu disfraz y yo me pondré el de cocinera. — Jerall se alarma un poco por eso pero estaba seguro de que quien se sobrepasase con Erza:

1.- Erza le daría una patada bien dada.

O 2.- Jerall le haría pedazos en un segundo.

Se vistieron lo más rápido posible y salieron casi volando de Fairy Hills, llegando —gracias a que Fairy Hills estaba cerca del gremio— _a tiempo_ para la fiesta organizada por ni más ni menos que Cana. La castaña lo que quería era beber durante toda la noche y ¿qué mejor que hacerlo si todos los demás están también borrachos? A todos les pareció buena idea, y se disfrazaron para hacerlo más animado.

La pareja llega bastante tarde por su "encuentro" y fue Makarov quien les regaña por su tardanza, pero lo deja pasar porque Erza no era así.

Lucy se acerca hacia Erza y Jerall, quienes estaban tomados de las manos sin darse cuenta, y levanta las cejas varias veces al ver el disfraz de Erza. —Vaya Erza, al final te pusiste el disfraz de cocinera. — La chica asiente ignorando las cejas de Lucy.

Jerall se alarma un poco al ver las manos de él y de Erza juntas, zarandeándole el hombro a la joven. Erza baja la vista y se separa rápidamente de él con las mejillas sonrojadas. —¡N-No es lo que parece!

—Vamos, Erza. Todos lo sabíamos. — Lucy pone una mano en su cintura, sonriente.

—¿En serio? — Se sorprende Erza. — ¿Era tan obvio?

Ríe. Lucy se ríe tanto que a Juvia le dio curiosidad y se acercó hasta la escena. —Juvia se extrañó de ver a Erza-san sonrojada y a Lucy-san riéndose. — Explica, y ve a Jerall. — ¡Oh, Jerall-san está aquí! — Se da cuenta de la situación y también ríe un poco.

Lucy se sostiene del hombro de la maga de agua. —Sí, Erza, era demasiado notorio. ¡Hasta Makarov lo notó!

—¿QUÉ? — Exclama la peliescarlata, Jerall está un poco avergonzado como para hablar.

—Vamos, no te preocupes. Jerall ha cambiado y se puede ver bastante. — Señala el pelo desordenado de Erza, y Jerall suspira, bastante frustrado.

Juvia se acerca a él. —¿Qué sucede, Jerall-san?

Pasa una mano por su pelo antes de contestarle. —Es que Erza quería quería decirlo hoy en la fiesta. — Lucy baja la mirada algo apenada, pero Erza no le da importancia a que los hayan descubierto.

—Sorpresa. — Dice Erza, y Lucy sonríe, alegre por su mejor amiga. Por fin se había reconciliado con Jerall y ¿qué más? ¡Pues que habían empezado una relación! Quizás ahora no le extrañaba mucho pero, vaya que lo hizo al descubrir esa _s__orpresa._

* * *

><p><em>¿Gusta? ¿No gusta? ¿Mucho OOC o bien IC? No tengo ni idea de cómo escribir sobre el Jerza así que aquí les dejo u.u xDD<br>_

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


End file.
